


a scar that can't be wiped away (or; Sablier)

by sorrow_key



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrow_key/pseuds/sorrow_key
Summary: [It's a placeWhere nothing changes,Where our ghostsRepeat themselves]





	a scar that can't be wiped away (or; Sablier)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sablier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464259) by [Xerxes Break (Amethyst_The_Gem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Xerxes%20Break). 

Abandoned and forgotten

Pushed away, ignored

Reminder of a past

Known to a select few.

It's a place

Where nothing changes

Where our ghosts

Repeat themselves

We keep

Dying

Killing

Seeking

Crying out, when does it end?

Don't you wander far,

Don't you wander wide;

Elsewhile you'll be lost

To this different time.

Just another shadow,

Just another ghost

Living like you're still alive

'Till you meet your doom.

[Now; rewind.]

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired or rather, motivated from the poem liked here.  
It's different enough there's no need for permission, but I felt it'd be rude not to give this kind of shout out at least. Though of course I'll delete the link if it's unwanted


End file.
